1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver that having a operate shaft and the length of the operate shaft relative to the screwdriver is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional screwdriver in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 17 comprises handle (7), a ratchet device (71) mounted in the handle (7), and a sleeve (72) longitudinally rotatably received in the handle (71) and driven by the ratchet device (71). A tip (8) is partially received in the sleeve (72) and driven by the sleeve (72) for driving a workpiece when the user rotates the handle (7).
However, the sleeve (72) is secured on the ratchet device (71) and the total length of the sleeve (72) and the tip (8) is fixed. Consequently, the user needs to change the tip (8) when limited by the working space and needing a tip having a different length. For favorably finishing a screw operation, the user needs to prepare multiple tips with different lengths. It is very inconvenient for user to prepare multiple tips.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional screwdriver.